Furry Tales
by Baby Butler
Summary: In which TYL Kyoya gains a cat named Kyoya. [1818]
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns KHR and every character it involves.**

TYL Kyoya is referred as _Hibari_ and Neko Kyoya is referred as _Kyoya_

__**READ** and **REVIEW**!

They will be appreciated since I will know how I am doing. Thank you!


	2. Senses

There were very little things that he remembered from _that_ time.

None of which is likable from his point of view.

He could smell chemicals everywhere. The smell of smoke coming from the gasoline burning and the fire that it created from the explosion that he could not recall how it happened. He could smell people and hear metals clinking near him. His reaction…was feral. His tongue tasted metallic and he felt like burning. He can remember seeing red then flashes of harsh light that illuminated the men surrounding him.

Then, there was nothing.

Next thing he new, he was inside a cool cell. His sensitive nose itching to get the stink out from the stale air that he breathed and his ears could barely register the soft thuds of footstep before him.

That's when he saw…_him_.


	3. Ticking

The first time Kyoya set foot on the tatami floored house, he could not stop his primal instincts to surface as he slowly pad further inside, looking up and down every tables to trinkets, from hallways to rooms. His senses alert and taking in the environment that he would be seeing for a very long time.

Everything is new.

From dull metal to colorful wood, from stale to fresh air, from cold lump of concrete to a warm set of futon. He is not used to such a change as he is used to the mechanical tones of machines to hushed whispers of people and the smell of disinfectants.

Therefore, when Kyoya finally stopped his curious search right inside a spacious room and sat cross legged on a plush purple pillow seat, Hibari could only watch in amusement from the door frame as the kitten look up and about the place and with his tail swishing side to side in time with the ticking of the grandfather clock just down the hall.


	4. Floor

Kyoya used to be sleeping on the cold hard ground, curled around in nothing but his own body heat to warm himself and a pair of old tattered pair of hospital robes. He used to slump down on the floor after a hard day, everyday, and pull himself heavily towards a corner to huddle and sleep.

So, when the man he had identified to be called as_ Hibari _pointed him to the bed in front of him, the kitten gingerly turned his head to the side as if silently telling him that he is fine on the floor and that he does not want to sleep on that huge fluffy looking comforter. Nothing can change his mind, either, even when Hibari told him time and time again that the bed is warmer than the floor. Kyoya does not listen and promptly curled down on the tatami with his new set of Chinese designed sleeping wear. The older scoffed, not liking how this feline is stubborn despite his offerings and turned off the light, letting the other do as he like just as he does.

To his surprise, Hibari found the kitten snuggled next to him the next day, almost hogging the thick blanket to his small form like snow.

For the record, it _almost_ made him smile.


	5. Silence

Little feet swayed in the air as the feline sat on the porch of the traditional home. A white quilt made of wool hanging from his shoulders and keeping him warm from the outside cold. He looked like a white piled of snow now except for the obvious black hair peeking from the top and a sleek black tail curled on the wooden floor.

It has been a while since he lived here and Kyoya could count on his fingers several times the days that passed. He had never expect to have a life like this. So quiet and relaxing that he wanted to stay like this forever.

He can smell the sweet start of chocolate somewhere inside the house and he knew it is time for Hibari to come and get him before he catches a cold watching snowflakes fall from the sky.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**I'm sorry for have short prompts in here but my mind does not want to cooperate with me.**

**Here is one Kitty Kyoya all peaceful for once!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
